Unmistakable Love
Dovewing and Tigerheart, now mates, vow to help eachother through every pawstep of their life. But the war with StarClan is coming, and Yellowfang had said only one Clan will survive. Whom will Dovewing help, her Clan, or her love? '' Chapter One :''Dovepaw looked up at her flame-coloured leader ''as he spoke the old words that the Clans had used many times, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices." His voice cracked with age, and Dovepaw realized that Firestar would maybe have to retire soon, and Brambleclaw would be Bramblestar. If he survived...Dovepaw strained her ears and let out a silent purr as she heard Tigerheart, quarreling with his one left sibling, Dawnpelt. Dovepaw felt an ache as she remembered Flametail, the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice. He had died when playing on the ice. It cracked, sending him to be trapped and drown under the ice forever. :"They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Dovepaw, Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" :"I do," Dovepaw mewed, though her voice trembled a bit. :"I do," Ivypaw's voice came out nice and clear, and rang through the clearing. :"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Dovepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Dovewing. StarClan honours your bravery and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." :Dovewing looked at her sister. Ivypaw was gazing at Firestar. "Ivypaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Ivypool. StarClan honours your fierce loyalty and your great battle skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."' :Firestar nodded. "As full warriors, you will sit vigil as the rest of us sleep until dawn." Dovewing nodded and turned. Ivypool followed her, and the two sisters sat down in silence. :After what seemed like moons, Dovewing and Ivypool rose. "I'm going to...you know," Ivypool nodded, understanding in her eyes. "Good luck with Tigerheart." Dovewing smiled and licked her sister's ear, then bounded out of the forest. "I'll tell them you went to get a run!" Ivypool called softly. :Dovewing ran and ran, until the trees thinned out, and she stopped at the scent-line. "Tigerheart," she called softly, and saw a familiar dark brown tabby pelt appearing through the dark pine trees. "Dovepaw!" he purred. :Dovewing looked at Tigerheart, fake curiosity in her eyes. "Dovepaw? Who in the world is Dovepaw?" :"What...? Aren't you Dovepaw?" :"No..." :"Where is Dovepaw?" :"I don't even know who you are speaking of." :"Never mind. Dove---who?" :"Dove''wing!" :"Oh!" Tigerheart purred, and their tails twined. "Congratulations, Dove''wing''." He purred, brushing muzzles and nuzzling. :Dovewing purred, then suddenly, forgot to tell Tigerheart the news. "I'm...well...expecting your kits." The anxiety she felt for so long had vanished into a swarm of darkness. She stood on her toes, winding her slender body around Tigerheart, purring. Tigerheart smiled. "I'm so proud," he whispered. Chapter Two :The moon bathed the two cats in crystal starlight when they laid down there, waiting for the arrival of new lives. Tigerheart let out a soft sigh. "They'll be beautiful." :"I know," Dovewing whispered, "because they have you for a father." :"No, because they have you for a mother." :Dovewing purred and reached out her slender neck to nuzzle Tigerheart's soft, striped cheek. She then curled up, feeling another bolt of pain hit her like lightning. The spasms had gone on for what seemed like moons, but she handled it, clenching her teeth when they arrived and moaning at the same time. Tigerheart licked her down to her stomach, as if making her feel better. :"The first one's coming!" he hissed. "Littlecloud gave me borage because I faked I had a headache - but it's really for you." :Dovewing grunted her thanks. :"Chew it!" Tigerheart ordered, watching Dovewing lap it up, wincing at the bitter taste. She groaned and curled up. A huge spasm hit her, followed by a jerk, and a bundle of fur popped onto the moss where she was giving birth. :"It's a she-cat," Tigerheart whispered. :"Snap open the sack!" Dovewing hissed, having no time for Tigerheart's mooning. :Tigerheart jerked back to what was happening and used his teeth to nip open the sack, so that the kit could have it's first gasp of air - and its first breath of life. :Blind and helpless, the tiny kit, no bigger than an baby grasshopper, swarmed to her mother. She started to nurse, kneading her mother's gray belly with her paws. :As soon as Dovewing thought the pain was over, a spasm jerked her eyes wide open. "Another one!" shouted Tigerheart. :"I figured!" Dovewing retorted. She moaned. Dovewing gathered the little strength she had left and pushed. A tom! :Tigerheart nipped open the sack, mewing, "That's the last one." :The dark gray kit, the tom, much bigger than his sister, lifted his head and let out a huge bellow. "He's strong already," Dovewing admired the small little kit. :Tigerheart looked around. "I'll get you something to eat," Tigerheart promised, rushing of into the wonders of the woods. :Dovewing sighed as she rested her head on the soft moss and feathers. She watched her kits latch on and start to suckle, kneading her stomach with their paws as soft as silk. :"Well, well." A shockingly familiar voice echoed. Dovewing lifted her head in the direction of the voice, trying to pinpoint whom it came from. :"Dovewing," another voice said. "Why did you do this?" :Two shapes appeared from a fern bush. They smelled of garlic - they must have rolled in the garlic to disguise their scents from Dovewing and Tigerheart. One of them had a dark gray tabby pelt with cloudy blue eyes, the other a golden tabby tom with a muscular frame, broad shoulders and head, and strongly built. :Lionblaze and Jayfeather... Chapter Three :"And I thought you were loyal to the prophecy," Jayfeather growled. "But it's obvious you aren't. Why did you break the warrior code? Why did you mate with that excuse for a cat?" :Leaping up to Tigerheart's defense, she heard her kits squeal with protest as they were removed from her milk, and her warmth. "Go back, support your kits!" hissed Lionblaze, pushing Dovewing down where the kits were. :"How dare you?" she hissed at Jayfeather. "He's a cat! Look at yourself! You're blind! You can't be a warrior! What type of medicine cat are you?" :Jayfeather's blind eyes instantly darkened. :"You betrayed the code and the prophecy." :"I know I did. But I'd give up my Clan every day for Tigerheart. So don't get me started." :Jayfeather's eyes narrowed. "I could sense the tension penetrating the air." He hissed. "You were keeping the truth confined, weren't you?" :"I had to!" Dovewing's eyes blazed with fury. :"Doesn't matter. Traitor," Jayfeather's blind blue eyes bore into Dovewing while Lionblaze turned his back on her. : : :